Crazy Animated Adventures in Tokyo
by Katana0304
Summary: Once upon a time there lived two retarded over-anime obsessed girls, Jenaya and Brooke. This is the story of what happened in a journey to Tokyo. Where they met characters from their favourite animes.


Crazy Animated Adventures in Tokyo

Disclaimer: We don't own anything other than DvDs, Manga and our crazy minds. Wait don't even thing we own one of those things called a mind. They're way over rated. Oh right back to the point. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS AND AFFINATRIES.

Yay! We said something smart.

WARNING: May be some anime and manga spoilers. Very mild swearing. Characters may be OOC at times. But most of all crazy teenage girl minds. Do not read on if you wish to keep your sanity.

And now for the main event, took us long enough hey, THE STORY!!! YAY!!

Once upon a time there lived two retarded over-anime obsessed girls, Jenaya and Brooke. This is the story of what happened in a journey to Tokyo. Where they met characters from their favourite animes. With characters from Death Note, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket and Hell Girl something is bound to happen.

"I'm bored," Jenaya said flicking through channels on the TV. Suddenly an ad popped.

"ARE YOU BORED?! DO WANNA DO SOMETHING FUN?! HOW BOUT FREE TICKETS TO TOKYO! JUST CALL 1300 555 555 5!" The scheduled program came back on, but we weren't paying attention to it.

"That advertisement was rather intriguing. What are you pondering this moment in time Jenaya?" I asked in a very professional British accent. Jenaya however was already on the phone.

"Yes I would like two tickets to Tokyo……yes I would like those free…no I would not like to sit in the cabin. Preferably the wing…oh I can't do that? Well then the cabin should do fine. Can we also reserve the toilet?.....No, what do you mean NO?! Do we have to share the toilet with those lower class fools…who are you calling an idiot?.....Yes I still want to fly. Can I fly the plane…no. Okay then……I don't want to sit in third class……Not second class either……First class will do. Wait do I have to pay for that?.......It's still free……Very well see you then." Jenaya hung up the phone looking rather pleased.

"Now Brooke what were you saying?"

"I was asking you what you were pondering this moment in time Naya but that was rather obvious. So when does our plane leave?" I still had that pompous accent.

"Tonight darling. Let us go forth and pack……OUR COSPLAY!" Naya said mimicking my accent.

All that could be heard in the background was cheering, that was until Mum poked her head in the door. "What are you doing?"

"Hello dear Mother. To answer your question we are going Tokyo." I answered.

"That's nice. Now stop trying to sound smart it's not working you know. And just get on with the story." And with that, Mother left.

Naya was busy rushing around the room grabbing as much of our anime cosplay that would fit into our bags. "Naya I was just wondering what are we even going in Tokyo?" I had dropped all pretense of smart. Mum was right, it wasn't working.

"Well silly we are going to met our ANIME CHARACTERS!" Once again there was screaming and in the background Mum yelling "SHUT UP!"

Once we had calmed down I realized a very vital thing…… "Naya, do we even have passports?" The room went silent.

XxxX

Three hours later we were dressed in our Sailor Moon Cosplay (Naya as Usagi and I as Rei) with our FAKE passports and bouncing up and down in our seats while those seated around us looked scared.

Naya and I were excitedly talking about our trip. "And then we met Tohru and Kyo. Then we KILL Tohru and TAKE KYO. YAY!!!!!!!!!!"

"Can I offer you anything to drink?" The stewardess asked us. We turned to look at her. Our make-up must have been off or something because she started to back away.

"How rude Brooke we didn't even get a drink." Naya complained.

A voice overhead came on, "Welcome to Anime Airways, this is your captain. The day is sunny with a chance of rain……" the monotone sound of his voice made us fall asleep.

XxxX

We landed in Tokyo. Looking around we noticed that no one was dressed like us! Shock Horror! This was Tokyo right? Yep can't read a thing. Definitely Tokyo. But shouldn't there be more people dressed as us, this is the anime capital of the world right?! Turing to Naya I whispered, "I think we should go get changed. People are staring at us like they except us to eat them."

Naya walked over to some random with shades on and started talking in what sounded to me like gibberish. "nande wa toire desuka (where is the toilet?)."

The man however spoke perfect English back. "Your Japanese sucks."

"Iie toire desuka (No toilet?)"

"I speak English."

"Toire"

"English." The man repeated slowly. He then turned to me. "How long before she works it out?"

"Who could say, she's always been slow." I answered.

"It's not like you can talk Brooke. Wait a minute . . . YOU SPEAK ENGLISH!"

"And the prize goes to…" I muttered. Naya shot me a death me a glare.

"The toilet is over there." The man told us. Then we parted ways with the strange mysterious shade wearing Japanese man, who we now discovered could speak English, and went to change cloths.

We won't bore you with the changing cloths part. Only some mindless chatter, ie. Plane like talk. However when came out of the bathroom we discovered we were ANIMATED! More cheering could be heard in the background.

We left the airport and wondered the streets, singing the Pink Panther tune and doing the walk. **(A.N. For those of you who don't know what we are talking about, there is this wonderful site called YOUTUBE).**

"**DAMN RAT!"**

"I really wish you would stop yelling you stupid cat. You're making a scene. Run Machi, run for you're life." Naya and I turned around to the sound of the voices, just in time to see a girl with brown hair run off. But that wasn't the most important thing. There they were, Yuki and Kyo Sohma. Once again at their usual antics. And in the background were Hatsuharu Sohma along with Momiji Sohma who was offering Tohru Honda (the bitch) some candy. Tohru was standing there with her freaked out expression. Such an idiot.

Naya and I ran towards them as if our lives depended on it. "YUKI, KYO, HARU!" Naya and I yelled in unison, we had that down to an art. They turned around and Yuki and Kyo went to run in the opposite direction but one of perks of being anime was being able to run really, really fast. That weird yellow glint appeared in our eyes. Knowing full that they would transform if we were to embrace them, we kept our distance. Haru just stood there with blank look on his face, Yuki sweatdropped, Kyo had some weird angry cross on his head and Momiji was trying to offer Tohru candy.

We spent the next hour getting into all sorts of mischief. At some point Yuki and Kyo left us along with Tohru and Momiji. But that was Okay, we would get them soon enough. Well at least Kyo, Machi could have Yuki.

As we dared Haru to run down the street naked (don't ask how we ended up playing truth or dare but we did) the strange English speaking Japanese man with shades, who no longer had them on, came up to us. On close inspection we recognized him as Matsuda. "MATSUDA!" Naya and I yelled running up to give him a hug, being to only anime character we could hug at the moment. Matsuda started to ramble of a string of big police smart words, which since we were no longer trying to be smart did not make sense.

"So in conclusion you have been prosecuted as accomplices to the public offender!" He looked so smug with all the smart words he had used so of course we had to ask him

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME IN JAPANESE, I KNOW MY JAPANESE IS BAD BUT I CAN TELL WHEN YOU CALLING ME RUDE NAMES!!!" Naya yelled at him.

"NO I SAID oh there's no point with you. FINE let me put it to you simply, you and your friends were idiots and I need to take you to my police headquarters!"

" YAY SUPER SMEXY DETECTIVE GUY YOU CAN TAKE ME ANYWHERE" Naya yelled with that random cheering in the background.

"WOAH WERE HALF WAY THERE WOA-OH LIVING ON A PRAY TAKE MY HAND WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAR WOA-OH LIVING ON A PRAY!!!!!!!" I randomly broke out with awesome dance moves and disco lights everywhere. When I stopped everyone was looking at me with weird expressions. Haru however just stood there in his daze muttering something about kebabs. Running up to him I yelled "WHAT DO KEBABS HAVE TO DO WITH BON JOVI?!" Still Haru stood there in a daze.

Naya was not phased by my outburst in song as it was completely normal. (**A.N. Its true I do just randomly burst into song! **_**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard……" **_**Naya: "BROOKE!" Me: "Oh yeah the story."**)

XxxX

Anyway……about half an hour later we found ourselves at Head Quarters (HQ for short) of the Special Kira Investigation. Running through the door like kids in a candy shop, we heard Light yell, "MATSUDA YOU IDIOT YOU BROUGHT BACK MORE IDIOTS!! WE ALREADY HAVE TO MANY IN THE CORNER!! ONE OF THEMS GROWING MUSHROOMS!!"

"Calm down Light, we can get rid of the mushrooms later." L said with perfect tranquility.

Watching the scene play out Naya and I finally notice the bunch of idiots they were referring to. They were none other that the OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!!! Once again there was more random cheering in the background. Our bodies started sparkling and hearts appeared in our eyes. Some would say our _moe senses _went into overdrive. (**A.N. We learnt the word moe today. Naya: "BROOKE stop putting in author notes, people just wanna read the story." Me: "But I wanna."**). The twins took advantage of this and did their whole twincest act. We melted into puddles upon the sight.

Aizawa came over to us then, "Okay you two get up and you two stop the twincest!"

Misa followed behind him "But Misa-Misa likes it!" she half whinged. Misa then ran over and sat on Light's lap who was busy working.

"NO!" Naya and I screamed, once again in unison. L in the background saying, "There's no need to yell in unison." Completely ignoring him we ran over and grabbed Misa by those stupid piggy-tails. Together we dragged her off our beloved Light's lap and stole away Light. Before he had come out of shock we placed him in the corner with the Host Club. We could faintly Kyoya and Haru in the corner. Kyoya was writing in his little black book and Haru was still muttering about kebabs.

Through the door came Matt and Mello holding hands and skipping like little girls. Mello was obviously not pleased. Noticing the chaos around them they immediately stopped and made a bee line for L who was sitting next to us. Our breathing hitched Matt and Mello nearing us. "OMG OMG OMG!!!" L just looked at us.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naya said in a rush. (**A.N. Translation: OMG Matt I love you so much and you two Mello you are so sexy I love you I love you!!!!!!!!! Me: "hehehe another author note hehehe" **).

"WTF is going on here?!" Mello yelled pulling out his pistol.

"It's okay Mello. Put the gun away I will explain everything momentarily, after I have a pee break." L got up and moved toward what I hoped was bathroom. He turned to look at everyone who were all stairing at him. "Really everyone I AM HUMAN!"

While everyones attention was focused on getting back to the chaos from before Naya quickly and swiftfully glomped Matt and wrapped her arms around his neck in a vice like grip.

"WTF GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY SEXY MATT YOU

CANT HAVE HIM!" He yelled as he pulled out his pistol again.

"Oh yeah think you can stop me I DON'T THINK SO MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Naya pulled out her gun in which I was surprised she had.

"Where the hell did you get that thing?" I asked.

"Well…I think Tokyo and guns go really well together"  
"You do know its illegal to have possession of a gun, you should both know bet…"

"WTF IS GOING ON TELL ME NOW!!!"

L sat down in his usual manner, thumb between his lips and began, "From what I deduced, these two young ladies have come from Australia to Tokyo to seek anime characters. As you can see there is a 100% chance that they have succeed in their mission. At the moment our Head Quarters is being used as an anime holding ground. I have also concluded that there is an 80% chance this whole ordeal will end in bloodshed. Which will ultimately leave a very big mess for Matsuda to clean."

Having heard all this Matsuda screamed "WHAT?"

"Oh just shut up." Came the response from Light. Mello just stood there with a shocked expression on his face. That was when Hatori graced us with his presence. Naya let go of Matt and together we ran over to Hatori, remembering just before we reached him we were unable to touch him.

Hatori looked at the scene around him and shook his head. After spending 27 years with Ayame and Shigrue nothing surprised him. "What are you doing here Hatori? Not that I object," I said.

"I came to bail out Haru." Hatori responded.

As if pulled by his name, Haru magically appeared next to Hatori. "Where's Shigrue?" Haru asked in his dazed out voice.

"I locked him in the car." In the background you could faintly hear, "Tori, you're so mean Tori. I'm calling Aya!"

Hatori sighed and sweatdropped, "That's why. Come on Haru time to go."

"BYE HARU WE LOVE YOU!" Naya and I yelled out, once again in unison. More random cheering the background.

"Can we get kebabs?" Haru asked Hatori.

"No."

We could faintly hear Shigrue yell, "I want kebabs too!"

"No."

After Haru left things did not quiet down. Misa came over to us with a smug look on her face and a weird yellow light in her eyes. "Not good," I muttered, "not good."

"I know." Naya muttered back.

Misa tried to mimick Light's insane evil laugh, which only made us laugh. "I have called Hell Girl," Misa said, "I have pulled the string and you will be sent to hell."

"Oh that's all?" Naya said. "Oh wait, WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"No," Misa replied, "I am in love."

"So the pretty much insane" I answered. Just before we were about to smash Misa in the face Ai and her assistants appeared diverting everyone's attention to them.

"REN ICHIMOKU!!!!!!" We both screamed in once again unison as we ran faster than was possible to run and glomped him (that is such a fun thing to do)

"NO!!!!! HELP ME HONNE, AI, WANYUUDO!(sp?)"

"I don't like them Honne Wanyuudo lets go"

"NOOOOO! KILL THEM SAVE MY PRECIOUS LIGHT FROM THE DANGEROUS MINDS OF CRAZY AUSTRALIAN GIRLS, ITS JUST NOT RIGHT!"

"Yeah I don't think so" Ai said and with that she and her assistants left.

Naya and I turned to Misa, realization drawing on us, "Wait a minute, aren't you the second Kira?"

"Um………Yeah! I don't need that Hell Girl!"

"Misa," Light said, "you can't kill them just because they took me. You know my heart belongs to you." Light turned to us and whispered, "Not really but it keeps her happy."

Misa heard that and started to yell at Light, who just stood there.

Naya and I stood back next to L. "So did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah it was pretty cool."

"That's good."

We then left the room. "Chaos, panic, disorder our work here is done." As we walk the hallway we noticed TV on in the other room.

"ARE YOU STILL BORED?! DO YOU NEED MORE FUN?! HOW BOUT FREE TICKETS TO ANY DESTINATION IN CHINA?! JUST CALL 1300 555 555 5!"

Looking over I noticed Naya on the phone again. Hehehe more fun!

Okay I realize some of you might be wondering what happened. Well here's an overview for you. Tamaki was still sulking in the corner growing mushrooms, Haruhi was sitting there trying to pretend nothing was happening. Kyoya was still writing in his little black book. The twins were practicing their twincest act and Hani was eating cake that was probably meant for L. Mori was standing their strong and silently.

Matt had Mello pinned against the back wall, don't want to know what's going on there. Misa was still yelling at Light who was thinking of who to kill next. And L of course was just observing everything. Matsuda was left with cleaning duty and Aizawa had left ages ago.

**END**

* * *

**  
A.N. ** Wow that was long and random. I think we have all learnt a valuable lesson………never leave teenage girls alone with sugar!

Anyway to all of you who all bothered to read that WELL DONE!

Please review I'll give you a cookie. I would give you cake but L and Hani are currently fighting over it. I think we know whose going to win.

Okay it is extremely late over here (3:16am) so now Naya and I are going to bed.

Thank-you, thank-you very much.

Review! XD


End file.
